There are different types of abutments and dental implants. Common for many dental implant systems are components like an implant unit and at least one abutment which is connectable to the implant unit by having matching surfaces, such as by one part having a screw end and the other part having a matching threaded end or surfaces allowing fixation by cement or glue. The dental implant system is then finally connected to a dental crown.
There are known existing aesthetical issues with many dental implants. As many of the parts are made of metal, like titanium, they exhibit a dark metal surface that may become directly visible in the mouth of a patient, or visible through the gingiva of a patient.
The present invention is directed to providing an improved dental component or a system thereof as a solution to the problem disclosed above, but which dental component(s) also implies an elimination of other linked possible problems. Such issues are further discussed below.